0104
by soledadcompartida
Summary: A Spencer y Billy les gusta gastar bromas. ¿Puedes adivinar cuál es una de sus fechas favoritas?


**0104  
****Primero de abril**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **no pude quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro mientras escribía, espero contagiárselas al leer esto :D

* * *

Los días primero de abril eran los favoritos de Billy y Spencer ― a excepción del cumpleaños de Billy, o cualquier otra cosa relacionada a él; claro está ―, llegando a anhelar esa fecha todo el año. Más que la Navidad. Tal vez tanto como Halloween.

Era el día en que podían lucirse gastando las bromas que quisieran, a quien quisieran. Dar y dar sin desear nada a cambio.

Pasarían noches enteras hablando sobre posibles tretas, con varias semanas de antelación. Y riendo tontamente ante alguna idea, o de ellos mismos dramáticamente interpretando las posibles reacciones de sus víctimas.

También navegarían por internet para que sus jugos creativos fluyan ― palabras de Billy. Encontrarían inspiración en videos de universitarios arruinando el día a sus compañeros, transeúntes siendo tomados del pelo y tutoriales «paso a paso» que instruían cómo armar bombas fétidas caseras y demás chucherías.

De vez en cuando romperían su implícita tregua y se gastarían bromas entre ellos, el afectado vengándose para luego ambos celebrar su ingenio.

Porque las bromas eran otra cosa más que los mantenía unidos, en aquella extraña pero hermosa amistad.

* * *

**'****05  
****Bomb it 40**

A Spencer le agradaba estar con su primo. Éste olía ligeramente a dulces, también a mantequilla de maní _sin_ _trozos_, algún otro bocadillo el cual no podía reconocer pero parecía tener demasiadas calorías, al color verde y notas de fondo ahumado.

Spencer aún tenía el sabor del albaricoque pegado a su paladar.

Cuando alzó la mirada, encontró a Billy examinando lo que fuera que llevaba puesto.

La barbilla de Spencer casi tocó su pecho al asegurarse de no haber manchado sus ropas con fruta.

Al mirar hacia arriba una vez más, se percató de que Billy examinaba el estampado en su holgada polera negra; aquella alusiva a una de las bandas de rock favoritas de Billy, dedujo Spencer, al ver la chispa en sus ojos brillar.

Aunque Spencer jamás lo admitiría, prefería prendas varias tallas más grandes de la que le correspondía. Solo para la parte de arriba ― si fuesen pantalones se le caerían y de ser zapatos parecería que se los robó a un payaso, en el caso de milagrosamente no salir disparados de sus pies al primer intento de caminar con ellos.

Spencer tenía la impresión de que su propio cuerpo le quedaba pequeño, como si se tratase de un calzado el cual hacía tiempo ya no era de la talla adecuada.

Billy y Spencer descubrieron que tenían cosas en común en el cumpleaños de una tía, de la cual ninguno recuerda el nombre, ¿pero eso importa?

El niño chaparro haló un costado del pantalón de su primo ― un familiar tan lejano como China ―, atrayendo su atención.

―Oye ―dijo con aquel tono de voz infantil, tocándose en un punto cerca a sus labios―, está sucio.

―Gracias, _hermano-encogido-en-la-secadora_ ―el muchacho le revolvió el cabello castaño a su joven pariente―. ¿Hace cuánto está ahí?

―Desde los panquecitos ―él apuntó al susodicho lugar, pero rápidamente dejó de hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a ser regañado por apuntar, ya que era de «mala educación». Billy no lo hizo y así empezó a agradarle―. No dije porque eras un extraño.

―¿Sabes quién soy _yo_, verdad? ―el joven inquirió, con énfasis en su persona. Arqueando una ceja y llevando una mano a la cadera.

―Sí lo sé, tú eres mi primo ―el infante mostró los dientes de leche que aún no se le habían caído en una refulgente sonrisa.

Billy llevó una mano a su frente, sacudió la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

―Además de tu primo ―él suspiró. A veces es difícil tratar con los pequeñines, escuchó decir a alguien más de una vez―, ¿sabes quién soy? ¿Tus padres te han hablado de mí?

Ahora fue el turno de Spencer de sacudir su cabeza en negativa a su pregunta, y a Billy casi le da un patatús. Se hubiera desmayado de no haber estado recargándose contra la pared ― con estilo, por supuesto.

Spencer solo observó el drama ladeando la cabeza.

Billy se recuperó rápidamente y se enderezó. Respiró hondo. Nunca un niño ignoró de su persona en tal manera. Pensándolo mejor, Billy recordó que muy pocas fueron las veces en las cuales tuvo contacto con niños de su edad, sin alguien grabando o fotografiando el hecho. Se convenció de que esa tenía que ser la razón de la poca familiaridad con su persona.

Inhaló, lo contuvo y tomó su tiempo exhalando; muy a lo _diva, _lo cual era.

―¿Te doy una pista? ―él ofreció, voz zalamera. Spencer asintió―. Mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra.

―¿No era _Baruch Cohen_? ―el nombre fue pronunciado dificultosamente y para colmo, mal. Spencer estaba confundido. Billy gruñó quedito ante semejante _mocosidad_―. Eso me dijo mi mami, pero mami te dice «Billy». ¡Pero eres _Baruch Cohen_!

―No me llames así, _hermañín_ ―Billy hizo un puchero. Spencer decidió que realmente le entretenía Billy; él le corrigió la pronunciación de su nombre y añadió―: Billy Joe Cobra, número uno en los _Top Ten _de todo el mundo y muchos otros talentos más. De no ser por la magia de mi _mánager _―gesticuló brillos―, esta sala estuviera repleta de cámaras y micrófonos grabando mi presencia.

―¡Me gustan las cámaras! ―Spencer exclamó con estrellas en los ojos.

―¡Genial! ―Billy afirmó, realmente interesado en el niño―. Verás, también soy un excelente actor. El talento de Cobra es inagotable. Si me lo pides, te puedo dar unos cuantos _tips_.

―No ―él sacudió su cabeza, el monosílabo sonó bastante agudo―. Me gustan las cámaras.

Él apuntó al rostro de Billy, sosteniendo una cámara imaginaria entre sus pequeñas manos. Una risilla tonta extendiéndose hacia ojos luminosos hubieran sido captados en video, de ser la cámara real.

―Si mi _mánager_ no estuviera tan amargada, especialmente hoy día, te conseguiría una en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ―chasqueó los dedos―. Pero, te puedo prometer una para la próxima vez que nos veamos ―guiñó un ojo, proyectando carisma auténtica con la cual podría enloquecer a un estadio lleno de admiradoras.

―¿De verdad? ―Spencer exclamó a viva voz. Billy asintió, complacido.

Spencer corrió a abrazar a Billy, bueno, las piernas de Billy. Decidió que realmente, realmente le caía muy bien. No por su carisma, ni su apariencia; sino por su actitud. Y la cámara,_ por su-pollo_.

Billy habilidosamente colocó a Spencer sobre sus hombros, al notar la muy conocida melodía introductoria de cumpleaños ser reproducida en el estéreo estilo _retro_ pequeño. Spencer empezó a reír por ninguna razón aparente, contagiando a Billy su ataque de risa.

Algunas personas a quienes secretamente Billy les caía algo pesado, sonrieron conmovidos al ver aquel dúo irradiando alegría.

Todos aplaudieron y cantaron al compás de la canción reunidos alrededor de la mesa, y Billy no reparó ― ni siquiera pensó ― en lo desafinado del coro improvisado. Cuando terminaron, todos corrieron para felicitar a la cumpleañera. Al mismo tiempo.

La agasajada apenas contuvo su euforia al ser felicitada por semejante personaje. Tampoco es como si ella hubiera hecho el esfuerzo de disimularla. Billy hizo una mueca, al ser exprimido por brazos rechonchos, levantando la cabeza hacia Spencer. Él le mostró la lengua desde allá arriba ― se sentía gigante, invencible. Y no podía esconder su emoción.

Después de pedir sus tres deseos, la señora partió la torta ― _colorinchi _― adornada como un arcoiris.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando ésta explotó, regando a todos con la cubierta.

Una sonrisa se extendió por toda la cara de Spencer ante aquello. Billy lamió el dulce en su brazo. Spencer intentaba reprimir las inevitables carcajadas con una mano, y era como intentar tapar el sol con un dedo. Pero, no era el único burlándose.

La cumpleañera estaba bastante confundida, boquiabierta y de pies a cabeza cubierta de crema pastelera.

La madre de Billy repartía servilletas y su esposo examinaba el horneado.

Billy bajó a Spencer, así podía reventar de la risa a su gusto. Enrojeció, como los globos que eran parte de la decoración del salón y lágrimas amenazaban con hacerse paso por su rostro; apenas podía respirar.

Cuando se había calmado un poco y su risa ya no producía sonido alguno, Spencer agarró la muñeca de Billy y lo alejó del bollo de gente. Así no corrían el riesgo de ser escuchados por accidente.

―Billy ―él empezó―, yo lo hice.

Billy dirigió su atención a él, su risa menguando.

―¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó, en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Spencer.

―El pastel ―él respondió, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

―¿Fuiste tú? ―dijo tratando de no gritarlo, asombrado y señalando con el dedo índice al cerebro detrás de la broma―. Oh Dios mío, ¡eso fue genial! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Spencer le hizo un gesto de bajar el volumen con sus manos, sus pequeños labios curvados exageradamente haciendo sus mejillas aun más prominentes.

―Puse una torta con un globo adentro ―reveló, animado por el interés de Billy en lo que otros hubieran reprochado.

Billy chasqueó. Luego, su boca se hizo agua.

―¿Aún tienes la otra torta? ―hizo la pregunta con el entusiasmo de un niño de la edad de Spencer, el cual asintió. Y fue directo al grano―: ¡Perfecto! ¿Dónde está?

Spencer indicó a Billy que le siguiera. Salieron del salón y entraron por una puerta trasera al confortable, no muy amplio hogar. Spencer fue encendiendo todas las luces en el recorrido, Billy lo seguía de cerca. El lugar era limpio y ordenado, a pesar de estar atiborrado de posesiones pertenecientes a sus muchos habitantes. Las paredes de colores cálidos estaban tapizadas por fotos, mil y un recuerdos en ellas.

Cuando llegaron al reducido dormitorio de Spencer ― Billy se veía absurdamente alto a comparación de todo ―, el dueño abrió su ropero, revelando un pastel casi idéntico al explotado. Billy concluyó en que Spencer era un ignorado prodigio de las bromas. Una mente maestra en miniatura. En este momento, él era una de sus personas favoritas.

Billy se sentó en la cama infantil cubierta por sábanas de naves espaciales. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando dientes blanqueados al ver el cielo raso azul oscuro ― repleto de pegatinas fosforescentes con motivos de galaxia.

―Billy, Billy ―una voz inmadura llamó su atención. Al parecer había pasado bastante tiempo mirando al techo, Spencer ya traía consigo platos y cubiertos desechables―. Oye, Billy. ¿Traes la torta?

Oh, claro. Ese pastel era enorme.

Billy lo colocó sobre la cama, mientras escuchaba a Spencer; le contaba sobre el pequeño avión de juguete que terminó horneado con la masa, por accidente aterrizando dentro de la mezcla preparada por su madre.

―Gracias por la advertencia, _hermanoso_ ―Billy dijo, levantando el pulgar.

Spencer cortó el pastel, Billy lo sostuvo, así no se caía ― éste no explotó en sus caras, como el anterior.

Devoraron el pastel durante su conversación. Hablaron y rieron, llegándose a conocer en poco tiempo. Ambos terminaron repletos, cubiertos en dulce y tirados sobre la cama de Spencer.

―Oye, Spen-C. Chaplin―Billy obtuvo la atención de Spencer y llevó sus manos a la nuca―. Me gusta tu polera.

―Gracias ―bostezó la palabra.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al techo, en un silencio agradable. Estaban tan llenos y agotados que se durmieron sin notarlo.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron los padres de Spencer en cuanto encontraron al par, roncando entre plásticos sucios.

* * *

**Nota final:** como leyeron, no hubo ni rastro de romance (no desesperen mis amores, nos veremos en otra historia), solo _fluff-no-romántico _y comedia. No estoy segura sobre hacer una continuación, así que espero sus opiniones :3 está en sus manos.


End file.
